


Ruined

by yasmamamercury (Em_1)



Series: DL Stocking Stuffers 2019 [4]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22058038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em_1/pseuds/yasmamamercury
Summary: “You’ve been such a fucking filthy tease all night,” Freddie whispered harshly, slamming John’s back into the door to their flat.“I have no idea what you’re on about, babe,” John said, wide-eyed and innocent. He bats his lashes at Freddie for good measure.The corner of Freddie’s lips twitched up in amusement. He wrapped his fingers around John’s wrists and pinned them at his side,“No? Let me help you,” Freddie let his eyes linger on John for a moment before ducking and mouthing on his neck.
Relationships: John Deacon/Freddie Mercury
Series: DL Stocking Stuffers 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587598
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53
Collections: DL Stockings 2019





	Ruined

**Author's Note:**

  * For [demmmy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/demmmy/gifts).



“You’ve been such a fucking filthy tease all night,” Freddie whispered harshly, slamming John’s back into the door to their flat. 

“I have no idea what you’re on about, babe,” John said, wide-eyed and innocent. He bats his lashes at Freddie for good measure. 

The corner of Freddie’s lips twitched up in amusement. He wrapped his fingers around John’s wrists and pinned them at his side,

“No? Let me help you,” Freddie let his eyes linger on John for a moment before ducking and mouthing on his neck. “I distinctly remember the way you pressed your cute little ass on me as we danced. Trying to get me hard in public,” 

Freddie tsked and nudged his knee between John’s, making him gasp at the pressure. Chuckling, Freddie continued,

“I also seem to recall the way you pressed yourself against anyone who took you in their arms,”

“I had to give you a show,” John said smugly, his brain finally catching up with what was going on. He blamed the alcohol, it made him slow, made him pliant. John wiggled a little in Freddie’s grasp, just to let him feel the way their bodies moved together. 

Freddie sunk his teeth into John’s neck in retaliation and took his time to suck in a deep purple bruise that had John gasping by the time he was finished. 

“That’s a taste of what you’ll get for being a little attention whore.” Freddie pulled back and let his gaze drift down John’s body and back up. He grinned, “Although, you  _ are  _ such a young, pretty little thing. Who could blame you?” 

John felt the heat rush to his cheeks as he squirmed beneath Freddie’s intense gaze. He shifted his eyes away but Freddie tsked him again,

“Now, now, love, let me see those beautiful eyes,” As he spoke, Freddie released one of John’s wrists in order to trail his fingers across John’s hip to settle on the prominent bulge in John’s trousers. John gasped as Freddie palmed him and his eyes fell closed. 

“Eyes,” Freddie’s voice was sharp and John’s eyes flew open immediately. Freddie smiled, “Good. Shall we get you to the bedroom before Brian and Roger stumble through? Wouldn’t want them walking in when I’ve got you bent over the sofa.” 

Freddie saw the way John’s eyes widened for just a second and he reconsidered,

“Or maybe you would. Would you like that, darling? Have Brian and Roger watch as I treat you the way a little slut like you deserves?” 

Freddie’s words were going straight to John’s cock and he was sure Freddie could feel him twitching beneath his palm. He bit his lip as the flush from his cheeks spread to his ears and down his chest. While trying not to look too eager, John nodded. 

“Want them to watch you fuck me,” 

Freddie sucked in a breath, “Fuck,” 

Freddie’s hands practically flew to John’s face, as he leaned in to give him a heated kiss. Now with both his arms free, John was able to wrap them around Freddie’s waist as he pulled him closer. Freddie nipped at his bottom lip before breaking the kiss to catch his breath,

“Okay - to be discussed later. But if I don’t have you bent over our bed in two minutes, I swear I actually will take you right here,” 

John raised an eyebrow, “Is that supposed to be a threat?” 

Freddie giggled and swatted his hip, “Brat,” He gave John another quick kiss, “Bedroom, now,” 

Freddie groaned when he pulled down John’s trousers to reveal his hard cock straining against a pair of black lace panties. He could see the head poking out and leaking onto the front of the lace, 

“Oh my, you really have been naughty tonight, my darling. I should’ve known there was something you wanted me to see with the way you kept begging for my attention.” Freddie reached down and swiped his thumb through the precome coating the tip of John’s cock. 

John shivered and sucked in a breath. Freddie brought his thumb back up to brush against John’s lips, watching hungrily as they glistened before John wrapped them around the tip of his thumb, sucking lightly. Freddie gently pushed his thumb into the wet warmth of John’s mouth, 

“Did you hope I would take you right there in the club? Find a washroom to push you into, get you to ruin the lovely little surprise you got for me?” 

John nodded and swirled his tongue around Freddie’s thumb. 

“Don’t worry, my dear, we’re still going to ruin them,” Freddie promised. 

  
  


Freddie took his time getting John ready as John stood, bent over the edge of the bed with his legs spread just enough for Freddie to settle between. By the time Freddie had three fingers brushing up against his prostate, panties shoved to the side, John was crying and moaning into the mattress. His legs were quaking with desperate need as Freddie teased, pulling his fingers out before rutting his cock between John’s cheeks. 

“This is what you’ve been waiting for all night, isn’t it? You’re such a slut you can’t even go a few hours without feeling my cock against you. Isn’t that right, baby?” 

John pushed back against Freddie in response, desperately wanting to feel him  _ inside _ . John yelped when Freddie’s hand came down hard on his ass,

“Answer me, darling,” 

“Yes,” John breathed, “I want you inside me all the time, Freddie. Please,” 

“Why?” Freddie pushed, knowing he could get John’s mouth going. He teased John’s entrance with the tip of his cock, “Tell me, sweetheart,”

John whined and tried to push back against him again, but Freddie was having none of it.

“Because only you can satisfy me,” 

Freddie grinned and pressed in a little deeper. John grabbed at the sheet beneath him,

“Please, Freddie,” 

“Oh, you love to beg, don’t you, dear? Tell me what you want and maybe I’ll give it to you,” 

“Want you, want you to fuck me, want your cock inside me,” The words tumbled from John’s mouth, all he could think of was how good and full he felt when Freddie was pressed all the way inside of him, pounding into him. “Please, Freddie, I need you. Only your cock can make me scream, and I need it. Fuck, I need you so bad,” 

The rest of Freddie’s resolve broke as John begged and he pushed his cock in, causing the last of John’s words to be drowned out by each of their satisfied moans. There were often nights when Freddie would take his time with John - get him so worked up he'd practically be in tears, out of his mind with desperate need. But tonight wasn't one of those nights, Freddie knew that neither one of them had the patience to play that game, both of them already too far gone. Freddie's hands had a tight grip on John's hips as he thrust into him mercilessly, causing John to rut against the mattress. 

"This is what you've been wanting all night, isn't it, love?" Freddie asked, threading his fingers through John's hair and pulling hard, eliciting a surprised gasp from the bassist.

"Yes,  _ yes,  _ Freddie. More, please," John grasped at the sheet beneath him as he begged. 

He was so lost in the feel of Freddie's cock pounding into him that John didn't notice Freddie's hand disappearing from his hair until it came down onto his ass with a hard smack. John yelped in surprise and instinctively tried to move away, but Freddie kept him in place while massaging the heat of the burn into his skin. 

"You always want more," Freddie said before spanking him again. 

John let out a groan this time,

"Please," He tried again. 

John could feel the telltale stir in the pit of his stomach - he'd been so worked up before even getting through the door, it was no wonder he could feel his release creeping up on him already. 

"On the bed," Freddie grunted, "I want to see you make a mess of those pretty panties,"

John scrambled onto the bed, laying himself down on his back and stretched his arms over his head, letting Freddie take in every inch of his lithe body. 

"Fuck, you're gorgeous," Freddie breathed, letting his hands wander all over John before sucking another bruise onto the opposite side of John's neck. 

John squirmed beneath him, pressing his hips up in hopes of getting any sort of friction. Freddie sat up between his legs, letting his fingers tease over the waistband of the black lace.

"So pretty for me," He murmured, a hand wandering to the front and palming John's hard cock through the material.

John threw his head back with a filthy moan and tried to get more contact from Freddie - who, of course, held his hips down and kept teasing. 

"You're close, aren't you, darling? I can tell just by the look on your face,"

Before John got a chance to answer, Freddie was lining his cock up to John's entrance again and plunging inside. 

" _ Freddie, please, _ " 

"Tell me what you want," Freddie said as he searched for just the right angle. 

"Want -  _ oh, fuck!  _ \- want to come. Please make me come, please," 

Freddie grinned at how breathless John sounded. 

"Think you can come just from my cock, hm?”

John nodded, eyes closed tightly. Freddie had somehow managed to make it so that John’s aching cock was still mostly trapped within the confines of his panties. They were tight enough around him now that they provided a delicious amount of pressure that kept building inside of him. That along with the way Freddie kept hitting his prostate dead on with every thrust, John was certain he was going to burst at any moment. He cracked his eyes open to look at Freddie through his lashes and bit his lip,

“ ’m so close,” 

Above him, Freddie was a vision; lean and all angles, along with a sheer layer of sweat on his body reflecting the dim light of the bedroom as if it were sunlight hitting his skin. He flashed John a hungry smile and pounded into him harder,

“Come on then, darling. I want to see you make a filthy mess of yourself. Come all over those little knickers for me,” 

It was as though Freddie’s command had flipped a switch in him - he had barely finished his sentence before John was crying out. John clenched around Freddie as he shook with the force of his orgasm and Freddie watched with hunger as John’s release soaked through to the front of the lace. Freddie kept thrusting into John’s oversensitive hole until the very last possible minute when he pulled out and finished himself off with a few strokes of his hand. Freddie came all over the panties - and John’s stomach - with John’s name on his lips. John gasped when he felt Freddie’s hot come land on him and his spent cock gave a valiant twitch of interest. Freddie tossed himself on the bed beside John and pulled him in for a kiss. 

“Well, these are ruined now,” John said with a smirk. 

Freddie smiled lazily and kissed at John’s neck,

“I’ll buy you a new pair, my love, don’t you worry.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Bottom!John was a new one for me to write, so that was a fun challenge. Let me know what you think!


End file.
